Without Words
by B.Kitsune
Summary: I remember how it started and I have fear for what will be. But you know, i'm happy... You don't need words for understand me.


**Single Chapter**

* * *

 _ **I** lustration by: **Pixiv Id 10330151**_

* * *

Awake in the middle on a total darkness after opening my eyes with difficulty, there is no light which must accustom, but the brightness of the lamps out momentarily blinded me, after a while I sit on the bed trying to remember why I was sleeping in the first place. Arriving from high school I began to have a deeply headache. So I request to my mother not bother me while taking a light nap.

9 p.m

It was not as light as expected. Never mind, it's on Friday and I can afford to do what I want tonight until late hours in the morning.

I wrap for the cold of the winter night with a light jacket enough to carry in house. I call my mother while under the stairs and after 5 seconds I realize that there's not any noise in the house. In a dining table there's a small paper which is supported for the cell and 40 dollars above.

 _''Kyle my dear, along with your brother went to a quiet restaurant near the center city, you get so tired of school, so I don't want to wake you, your father left you money to buy pizza for your dinner. Just for today I'll give your permission for eat trash food. Will arrive at dawn, don't dare to watch porn or invite a slut while we're gone. If I can discover your father, I can discover you too, little young._

 _Loves u, Mom''_

 _'' PD: Kyle, the magazines are under a box in the basement stairs and there're condoms in the nightstand of our bed. Have fun tonight._

 _Dad loves u. ''_

I didn't know if to be confused by the accusation baseless for my mother or laugh about the stupid things that my father wrote at the end of the note. I doubled perfectly and threw in the kitchen. Before to sit down and think what I would do tonight the cell start to rang a single melody for a single contact. I even set my eyes on the photo and answer.

\- What's going on?

\- My parents went to a musical 2 cities here. - Answered a somewhat nervous voice behind the headset -

\- Aren't supposed that your mother ceased to be interested in those things after…?

\- … I prefer not think about that. Seriously. Do you want to come? Shelley went to spend the night with… Her boyfriend - That sounds with some tremor in his voice -

\- Mmm… Stan i-

\- I-If you don't want it's fine! However, I'm not forcing you or anythi-

\- I'll go.

\- Yeah?! Ohh- S-Sure, whatever, I'll wait you.

I smiled slightly at the nervousness that looks adorable come from him, a person who I know since I can remember going to crazy with shame only for an answer of my part. While he don't vomit on me all be fine. I arrange and took the 40 dollars that my parents left me for dinner. It might be a good idea eat pizza with Stan.

Just under 3 months ago we did something that changed the whole course of our relationship. In my 17 years I can be honest and assume with not fault that porn doesn't excite me at all. However, in one of our stupid conversations that's escape me in front on Stan and don't believe me. I don't like to be accused to be a liar or someone doubts my words, so without much thought, I went home with Stan from noticing by him that's the whole truth.

Gently greet the Miss Marsh that was on the market, advising us that the house was left in care of both. I still remember thee pale face that Stan had upon hearing those words. We headed to his room and among the clothes of his father, took a film whose title seemed a bit rude.

The story was the typical forced idea of a couple of strangers meeting in a compromising situation. After bare between and the typical games before sex, the subject began to penetrate the slut without mercy. Stan and I were sitting in his bed watching the blond girl while screaming wildly as his life will be in it. Stan asked me if I'm feeling something with a slight blush on his face, gave him a funny lopsided grin I denying smoothly. Nothing. I just don't like see the meat sack reeling from side to side. I seemed rude and very annoying the noise that the girl drew from her throat.

I don't know how or when it happened that, our closeness became almost limited among us. Speaking to the romantic choices we had since we were kids and suffered our first broken heart. Stan knew I hadn't experience in that carnal and primitive act that Kenny could transform to a submissive dog back when he needed. He told me how he had done for the first time with Wendy, in a slip at age 16 years old, they never come back late of that. He talks me that like being petted and desire by the person who offered him as much pleasure as delivered. Between an intimate closeness. A cross between our legs and caress our hair ended up surrendering to a suggestive atmosphere that invite us feel the heat between them. Sending to hell a long friendship life. Just for a kiss.

And there I was, going to his home with safe passage while one of my hands was a familiar long pizza enough to feed us for the night. From that day we not staying alone in a house, I was certainly a little anxious about the expectation to have you all for myself. Without worrying about your parents or your sister bother us in any situation.

You surprised when my hands had on the delicious piece of trash food we both enjoyed while we watching movies. When you closed the door I noticed your intentions Stan, you wanted you give me a quick kiss. But I avoid you putting the box in front on you suggesting some movie or anything shit that you want.

To be honest, I like to see you frustrated. Put a slaughtered like a puppy that was denied food. When you try to approach me waiting for a hug, I depart surreptitiously without giving you satisfaction. Just when you think to haunt thinking maybe you no longer allow near me way and at that time. In which I see disappointment in your beautiful eyes, it is when I come to you with a suggestive look on his face.

''I know, I'm a bastard''

I kissed you softly, gently and tenderly. You're trembling because of me, so I wrap my arms to you to make you feel safe and even bother you to admit, just with this you that this situation will continue until one of us will make the second step or break this forever. But one thing is for sure. We can't be friends after this. Neither spoke. We don't need it. With a momentary touch. A small friction between our fingers and kisses occasionally, it's enough for us to feel us in the air and this relationship is enough for us too. We don't need nobody that us, and no more that this moment.

Slowly you begin to settle down on the couch to be lying; my hands roam your back through the clothes in a gentle caress, memorizing every sector in your skin reacts with my touch, while our mouths deepen much that kiss that started with a chaste gesture. Stroking my hair and take a lock between your fingers, that red hair that when I was a child was so voluptuous and scrambled, it has become more manageable and soft when I grow; it's a shame, for you, that my attitude hasn't done the same. But I know that despite my bad mood and antipathy, you love me, despite everything. And I do the same. My heart hurts more when I see you, but it's not an unpleasant pain. Actually it makes me feel calm and happy, because I know you'll not hurt me if I tell you. I'm falling love on you every day. But it is too early for you know that.

Before your hands around inside my shirt I stop you with a soft blow on your stomach. Announcing that the moment of cuddling is over. You get up a little annoying and watch the T.V with wrinkled brows. I snickered at the gesture and hug you softly. As much as my attitude bothers you, you know that it's not because I don't want that your hands start to travel for my skin while I do the same on you. But because I want this to go slow and steady pace. Enjoying the moments without losing the great friendship moments that I can have with you and because I'm sure… In the moment that I taste with delight your skin without upsetting him carefully, I obsess madly on your body.

I wonder if you have the patience to get used to this. But If we have known for a lifetime. I'm sure you understand it. That's why you look at me with those eyes as you correspond understanding the intentions of my embrace.

 _We don't need words._

 ** _The E nd._**

* * *

 ** _I don't speak english. But i make an english fic. I hope you enjoyed it at least ~~ :D_**


End file.
